The Pills
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: The south park kids and a few others go to Dor. Mephesto for 4,0001 to take pills that he made. When they take it, he tells them that it make them go a little- "Bet shit crazy." And they do, Bebe and Kyle is the only who didn't take the pills. And now they have to try to life with this for 3 weeks.- BebeXKyle, and some OC's
1. Chapter 1

It was math class in South Park Middle school. No one was listening to Mr. Garrison. They were all in there worlds. Until the ball ringed, making everyone jump up and ran out.

Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan was walking out as they saw James Action, cleaning her dress by patting it. She was a crazy neat freak. She has a glass eye, her right one, because of an incident at the orphanage. She doesn't like to talk about it. She can only cry out of one eye, the one that is real. She has super frizzy brown hair, wears blue pants, a blue long sleeve under her green dress.

Cartman scoffed. "It's that freak again!"

"Cartman, just leave her alone, what did she ever to do you?" Kyle scowled.

"Tsuebdu eudke's ujej jiejc jd (Yeah, Kyle's right dude. Let it go.)" Kenny added. Stan didn't say a word. Kyle turned to him.

"Stan? Why aren't you telling Cartman to let it go?" Kyle asked as Stan looked the other way. "Stan?"

"Maybe I think she's a freak!"

"Ka shdbh bddh hjajhs dbsh hahsbs ooooo jjausbs (You know I heard when a guy is rude to a girl, it means he likes her. Ohhhhh, Love Triangle~!" Kenny joked.

"Okay, Kenny. I agree with everything you said, but….The last part. That was really gay." Kyle said, Stan and Cartman nodded. Kenny looked down. He's on way too much.

"Oh god, she's walking over here." Stan and Cartman said at the same time, Kyle gave them a look. Kenny only looked down. The fuzzy hair girl smile as she walked over.

"Hey guys! Did you see my sister? I hadn't seed her all day!" She giggled.

"No. Sorry James. I haven't." Kyle said meekly. She smiled as she turned to walk away.

"God she's creepy, happy she's gone." Cartman sneered. Stan looked at him.

"Oh, that alright, I guess not everyone can like me." She said happily.

"Damn it, Cartman!" Kyle screamed.

"Just like her sister…" Stan said, jokily. He didn't mean it, it just came out.

"What did you _**say**_?" James growled her fingers into a tight fist with each hand.

"Um, dumb bitch! Stan said your sister a freak!" Cartman screamed, James turned and walked over to Stan. Looking him in the eye, she punched him, and he fell to the floor. She jumped on him, punching him in the face, over and over again. Those boys tired to pull her off him, but she would slap them to the floor.

Until a girl with crimson red short hair, a chipped tooth, in brown pants, red T- shirt, with a black vest, came to the place of the fight. She walked over to the fight. A large group of children around the girl beating the boy, the girl saw her friend, Betters. She walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey Betters, what's goin' on?" Sawyer asked in her same seme tone. Betters turned, he smiled nervously as always.

"O-o-Oh hey Sawyer! Y-y-your sister is beating Stan for callin' you a freak." Betters turned back to the fight. Children yelling and screaming for her to do more. Kyle was still trying to get her off his super best friend. But being slapped or crewed in the face. Stan couldn't fight back, he was being punched over and over.

"Oh, good show good show. But I've had enough of this. I'm ready to go." She pushed the other children to get to her friend.

"James!" Sawyer screamed, James turned, smiling little.

"Okay, he's had enough let's go. I'm ready to go." James looked down at the boy. His eyes were turning purple. His face was bloody, his nose had to be broken. His mouth was bleeding because of his new chipped tooth. James stood up, and walked over to the tomboy. She smiled. Kyle helped Stan to his feet. Kyle helped Stan back home, before they leaved. Sawyer mocked the boy.

"Have fun with the chip tooth of ours!" Sawyer joked, she began to walk away. James came soon anther. Betters came as well.

"G-geez, James, I was worried that you were going to kill S-Stan!" Betters yelled, James smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun hitting him." James said as she patted her dress to make it clean.

"H-hey, you guys. I just remember the guys were telling me about this guy named 'Dor. Mephisto'. He wants us to take this pill and gave us money!" The two girls looked at each other. Sawyer shrugged, she grinned.

"That's a great plan!" James smiled, and looked back at Sawyer.

"What do you think, sis?" James asked as Sawyer smiled.

"Yeah, let's go now." The three teenagers walked to Dor. Mephisto's. With the hopes of good money.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny's way they got the pills. **

…**.**

Kyle had to hold Stan. He held half of his body. There were finally at Kyle's house. They walked in, no one was home.

"Damn it, why did you have to pick a fight like that?"

"Like hell I did! I said something she didn't like and she went all psychotic!" Stan screamed.

"Whatever. It's karma, being rude to her for years. You're such a bully!" Kyle said as he wiped the blood off. He looked at Stan's eyes.

"You have two black eyes."

"I can tell, Kyle." Stan spat, Kyle frowned. He got all the blood off, Stan had already stopped bleeding. With the blood off the bruises, his lower lip was broken, like his nose.

"We should call 911." Kyle sighed as Stan looked at himself in the mirror.

"She such did fuck you up."

"We NOT are callin' 911. I'm fine." Stan spat, grinding his teeth. He was pissed off.

Kyle stood up and walked to the door, he grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stan asked, turning to his friend.

"You know that pill thing I was talking about?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm tellin' him I'm not doin' it." Kyle said as he opened the door. Stan came after him.

"I'm doin' it, I'll come'." Stan and Kyle walked to the scary house on the hill.

_**With Cartman and Kenny.**_

Cartman took other beer as Kenny readied his porn. He had 100's and 100's.

"Kd udnb dcub jdud hndyu hsuy Dy?" Kenny asked.

"Because Kenny, I don't like that stuff! I'm not a fag!" Cartman yelled, half drunk that could be shown by his red cheeks. Kenny rolled his eyes as he turned another page. Kenny had a perverted smirked as his cheeks turned dark red.

"God, Kenny. You're so damn gross!" Cartman spat. Cartman maybe be the most awful person. But he wasn't into porn.

"Jdnudnd snsub uauhhsd hshshyss!" Kenny yelled throwing the porn down and running to the door.

"Oh Kenny you're right! Come on!" Cartman scrambled to the door, being drunk as he was. They walked to the hill. Dor. Mephesto's house.

All the boys saw each other and team up. To see James, Betters, Sawyer at the door. Wendy was there too. They were all taking to Dor. Mephesto. The boys ran over.

"Are you guys going to do it too?" Wendy asked, she walked over to Stan.

"Hey Stan~!" She said dreamy. Stan rolled his eyes, he got over her a long time ago.

"Hey. So, Dr. Mephesto." Stan walked closer. "You want all of us?"

"Yes, I want to see what happens to children when they take the pill, nothing more. It the pills well work for three weeks. People who doesn't want this. Stay out here." The crazy old man said as he walked in. every teenagers walked in but Kyle.

"You're not going in?" Bebe asked as she came from out of nowhere. "I'm not." She said meekly.

"Yeah, hey. If you aren't, then do you want to watch a movie? Maybe at the movies itself?" Kyle asked.

"Sure!" Bebe smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The teenagers walked in the hallways of the madman's home. James filled little worried, James patted Sawyer's back, Sawyer turned to James.

"Sis, I'm worried…" James said, trying to whisper.

"Why?" Sawyer asked, she turned to face James.

"I don't know…" James said, looking away. Sawyer grabbed James's arm, in a gentle way and took her with Sawyer.

"Clam down, I'm here. Nothing going to happed." Sawyer smiled warmly at the girl. James smiled. The madman had ten sits.

"Everyone sit down, please." He asked nicely as he turned away and walked to a small box full of red pills. He grabbed one for each teenager. Walking over to them, giving them the pills. They took it.

"What does it do?" Wendy asked.

"It makes you different, very different. Even little insane." The madman chuckled. The teenagers looked at each other.

Sawyer looked at Betters.

"B-Betters, can I stay at your house?"

"S-s-sure, if my mommy and daddy not mad at me for being insane!" Betters said happily. Sawyer smiled.

"Can I come?" James asked, Betters smiled.

"Y-yes misses!" Betters smiled. James nodded with a grinned.

"What do you mean 'insane'?! You bitch!" Damien hit a random wall and screamed. Pip put a hand on shoulder.

"O-oh dear, you really need to clam down."

"O-oh h-h-hamburgers…" Betters mumbled, putting his hand over his mouth to muffle it. Sawyer jumps up.

"So I'm going to be insane for three weeks. Alright, just gave me my money." Sawyer said as she put her hand out. Meaning she wanted it now. The insane man smile as he gave her the money. She walked right out the door and leaving her friends and her 'sister' behind.

The two good friends of Sawyer looked at each other and shrugged. They hopped up and got their money. They walked outside to see their friend; Sawyer. She closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at her friends. Bags over her eyes, she looked very pale.

"EW, you guys look so damn sick; you guys look like you guys could die." Sawyer mumbled raspy, dry voice. She took a deep breath, knowing they all look like shit.

All the teenagers came out, they all look the same. Sick as fuck, some of them thrown up. But they didn't pure up the red pill. It stay down, like a crazy animal not leaving the woods even tho the fire. Wendy looked the most wrong of all.

"She won't life the night, she'll die." Sawyer said as she began to walk to Betters house. Betters and James ran after.

Kyle and Bebe walked out on the sidewalk to see all their friends, as sick as dogs. Bebe ran to Wendy, she helped to her house.

Sawyer and James stayed at Betters, his mother and father was having a date night and didn't come home. They all had odd dreams.

Kenny awoke that weekend feeling like everyone was watching him, he felled like, he needed, a….Hug? He hugged himself, he was scared. That pill was doing something wrong, very, very wrong to his mind. He felled like someone was going to jump out and pinned him down and…He shocked his head to the idea. He closed his eyes as he walked down the long, dark hallway, still hugging himself.

"shbhd hdhchdh hdbdhdubu hdhddhdhd hshdh (_E-everyone wants to hurt me in the most awful ways, why? God why?)_" Kenny mumbled in fear.

"Hey Kinny~!" Cartman welcomed his friend, Kenny stopped.

"S-stay back! Cartman I mean it!" Kenny yelled, he was scrambling with his words. He took a deep breath as backed away.

"Kinny? Why are you being a scared pussy?" Cartman asked, worried. Kenny began running, he was going back home. He lived alone those days. He moved out with his brother and his sister came too. His sister is always having sleepovers with Ike, or hanging out all day there. And his brother always at the bar.

Kenny ran in his room and locked his windows and door. He jumped under his bed and fall asleep.

_**No one is going to hurt him**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Betters woke up in angry feeling he never really filled too much. Scared he was going to hurt Sawyer, or James. He walked out to his hallway.

He punched the wall, breaking the dry wall as he walked to the bathroom. He wanted to yell at something, he needed to scream at some one. He kicked the tub, breaking the tub a little. He let out an angry sigh, he walked around the room.

Sawyer woke up, feeling like a schoolgirl, she jumped up. Wanting to show everyone her colors. She smiled warmly. She walked to Betters' mother and father's room. She jumped to the closet and got a dress. She jumped into the dress and put on makeup. She heard Betters' screaming, she filled an odd feeling. She was scared. She walked to the bathroom to see it half broken. And Betters breaking more of the bathroom, Sawyer gasped. Betters turned fire in his eyes.

More anger felled Betters as he looked at the girly dressed girl. He had felled in love with her a long back. He was upset when he heard she never wanted a boyfriend.

"You! You son of a bitch!" Betters hollered as Sawyer tired to run.

James woke up in a nice mood, she wasn't worried of how messy she looked, and she looked down. Her dress was messing, she smiled, it okay; it's little messy. She heard her best friend, the one whom she called her sister. Being called a bitch, but, she didn't care too much. She would be pissed off and running down the halls to beat up someone. But, she didn't care. She laid back down and fall back to sleep.

Pip woke up, not feeling like he was a little shit. He felled like a human being for once. He wanted rights, and he jumped to his feet. He smiled to himself as he walked out the door to see the sun. hopped down the sidewalk. He giggled at every thing he saw.

_Betters ran down the house to grabbed Sawyer. _

_Sawyer didn't fight back, like she always would, she run and screamed._

_James didn't care for her friends._

_Pip felled like a human being._


End file.
